Freezing: Wolf God
by Zarkos
Summary: This is essentially a what if type of story. For this I throw in an OC from another dimension that had also been attacked by the Nova, and when a Nova happens to appear in the earth dimension it brought a guest who promptly kills it. How will the Pandoras react when a dimensional guest shows up who is a male Pandora from another world?
1. Crimson Eyed Guest

It was a clear beautiful day at the beach when without warning a dimensional shift occurred and a Nova, an alien from another dimension, appeared out of it along with something else. The other thing that appeared with the Nova was human looking male with tan skin that had plenty of scars, a warrior's type of body build including wide shoulders, average height, ash colored hair and crimson red eyes with three cat like pupils (the middle one the largest). The male was wearing a black tank top, black pants with a belt, fingerless fighting gloves, and short heeled boots.

At the nearby military school called Genetics an alarm went off in the Nova observation room, signaling that a Nova had appeared. "A type R Nova has appeared next to the coast but I am picking up something with it on the sensors." A terminal operator said to the commanding military officer in the room.

"What is the other thing next to the Nova?" The officer said sitting in his chair that was above everyone in the room.

"It's better if you see what is happening rather than me tell you, Sir." The terminal operator responded then put up a camera feed from a helicopter that was observing the Nova from a distance to a large screen in front of the commanding officer's chair. What they saw was the crimson eyed male fighting against the Nova on his own and seemingly unaffected by the Nova's Freezing aura. The male was beating on the Nova's heavy armor bare handed and cracking it which surprised all of the people in the Nova observation room who were watching the video feed from the helicopter.

"What the hell is that guy...?" The officer commented while he watched the male break open the armor over the Nova's core and jumping back.

"We have no idea Sir. However it is clear that the male isn't allied with the Nova in any way." Another tech replied. Then the male created a weapon of solid electricity that looked like a halberd pole-arm. He male threw it at the Nova's core striking it hard and killing the Nova, causing it to explode. The male then began walking down the beach trying to figure out where in the he was. "What would you like to do with this guy?"

"Send in a squad of Pandoras to escort that guy here I'd like to have a chat with him." The officer said standing up.

"Shit. That guy just disappeared from our sensors and the helicopter video feed!" A tech reported stunned not having seen that kind of thing before.

"What ever the hell that guy is he can teleport like the Nova...And the sensors say that he is inside the battle arena."

"Send in three Pandoras to detain our guest." The officer said then left the room.

"Damn it where did I end up this time?" The male said to himself as he walked around in the battle arena noting all of the rubble that showed signs of battle on a regular basis and the enormous walls that was around the area he was walking in.

"Hold it right there." One Pandora, with long red hair in a pony tail named Arnett McMillian, said to the male as her scythe like Volt Weapon was pointed at the male's throat.

"Don't move or we will kill you." Another Pandora said as her Volt Weapon (multiple daggers) were hovering next to the male's throat on the backside. The third Pandora was out of melee range of the male with chains protruding from her back with triangular ends to them. The furthest Pandora from the male was a second year student at Genetics by the name of Ganessa Roland, unlike the other two Pandora who were closer to the male and both of them were third year students.

"Come on seriously?!" The male said sounding slightly annoyed. "All I'm trying to do is figure out where I am and the next thing I know I have you three pointing weapons at me...Volt Weapons none the less..." Then he disappeared in a flash of orange colored light to get behind Ganessa Roland. "You would be the most problematic one if I let you attack me." The male said then knocked her out in one brutal smash of his fist into the back of her head.

_"Did he just use Triple Accel?!"_ Arnett thought to herself knowing that she didn't see the guy move until she had heard him knock out Ganessa. The male used Triple Accel again and this time Arnett was able to just barely see that the male's Triple Accel had no interval, meaning that he could start moving at the speed of Triple Accel without having to slowly speed up. He appeared behind her about to strike then suddenly appeared in front of her again covering his nose as if he smelled something bad or something with a strong sent. Suddenly the male summoned a Volt Weapon which looked like a spear then threw it towards Arnett. She leaned back to dodge the weapon but noticed something as she did. It hadn't been aimed at her, but rather something that was behind her.

"Fucking lizards never stop hunting me..." The male commented and Arnett turned to see a lizard humanoid impaled to a wall. The humanoid was about eight feet tall, scaly like a lizard, wearing what looked like a battle uniform. Then three more of them appeared and surrounded the male and the three Pandora. The three lizard humanoids at the same time activated something that Arnett thought felt familiar. When the dust cleared from the release of energy she recognized it immediately, it was Pandora Mode.

"What the hell?! Humans aren't the only ones with Pandora?!" Arnett said out loud without realizing she had.

"We are hear for the dog's head, not yours human." One of the lizard humanoids said in response to Arnett who then wondered why the male that her and two others were ordered to detain had things after his life. _"What did this guy do in order to have things like these reptiles hunting him down, aiming for his life?" _she thought to herself.

The male laughed a little before grinning. "You think that Pandora Mode will save you? Or is it that you can't fight me unless you are in that mode?" Then the three lizard humanoids charged at the male at the same time. After the three of them each took one step each they all used Triple Accel to get at their target. Arnett readied to attack the male but then she suddenly realized she wasn't standing, instead she was being carried. When she looked up to see who it was that was carrying her she saw it was the male who she had planned to attack.

"What are you doing?" Arnett asked confused by the male's actions.

"Putting you by you out cold comrade." He said then tossed her near Gannessa. Arnett landed on her feet like the male had predicted. "You don't belong in my fights." The male said sternly looking Arnett in the eyes and she could feel his strong will power. The male Pandora used Quadruple Accel first going to his Triple Accel speed then did another Accel to get to the speed of Quadruple Accel which was impossible for her to see at all. The battle went of for roughly four minutes with the whole thing being recorded by the same helicopter that had gotten footage of the male at the beach when he took out a Nova by himself.

"I don't believe it..." Sister Margret said watching the helicopter's feed of the battle between the male Pandora, who had appeared in their dimension along with a Nova before destroying it, and three other non-human creatures.

"That guy is moving at at the speed of Quadruple Accel along with the three other reptilian humanoids." said a 20 year old man by the name of Tristan Short. Tristan was a tall white male, with a bike rider's muscle build, blond hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat with a black Chevalier's uniform under it. "And the three that crimson eyed one is fighting against are all using Pandora mode..." He added astounded that his grandfather had been right that it was possible for other dimensions to have also been invaded by the Nova. Suddenly the three stopped moving to catch their breaths except for the crimson eyed male who grabbed his Volt Weapon out from the wall before it dissipated. Then his fingernails, on both hands, changed into somewhat long black claws that were vary sharp. There was a burst of energy from the male which created lightning around his body. He moved with speed that all the people who were watching only saw him standing on the other side of the three lizard humanoids instead of in front of them where he had been a moment before. His claws were dripping with crimson colored blood before all of the lizards' Pandora Modes shattered with blood spewing everywhere.

"He's a nightmare..." Commented the Pandora who had floating daggers with holes in them for her Volt Weapon.

"During that fight I was able to detect Stigma energy releases from that red eyed male." Tristan said while recording the data he got so he could look at it later.

"Are you three alright?" The male asked the three Pandora while his fingernails went back to being human.

Gannessa woke up before asking. "Why the hell did you save us? And why are you concerned about-" She was interrupted in mid sentence by the male's ribs opening up in two places where a large caliber round, from something like a sniper rifle, had entered and exited his body. Emerald green blood spewed a little bit out of the two holes before the male collapsed unconscious.

"I got a strange vibe off of this guy, take a look at his back to see if there is anything odd." Arnett asked then Gannessa walked over to the collapsed male and ripped open the black tank top to look at his back. There were 18 stigmas in his upper back.

"How the hell can this guy have a stigma in him? Much less 18 of them?!" Ganessa asked shocked and surprised before they took the male to a secure room in the recovery center, to examine their guest.

"Well what is this guy?" One of the teachers at Genetics, Yumi Kim, asked the medical tech who had done some DNA testing on the non-human.

"I can tell you for sure that he isn't human but we have no clue what he is other than not human. The man has 18 stigmas in his body that he can use just like any of the female Pandora's with theirs. However the stigmas are completely different from any type of stigma made on Earth." The medical officer said then the male woke up suddenly as if he had just experienced a nightmare.

"Where am I...?" The male said getting up off of the bed only to fall on the floor because his wounds had yet to fully heal.

"Is he awake?" Sister Margret asked as she entered the room with Yumi and the medical tech.

"Yes, and he is confused about where he is. Also I don't think it would be wise to keep him in there for too much longer." The medical tech responded.

"Why is that?" Yumi asked curious about their guest.

"Well because I did a little brain activity test and found that this guy, whatever he is, has some mental trauma from some situation like this one." The medical tech answered to Yumi.

"I'd like to talk to him. If that's possible." Sister Margret said surprising both the medical tech and Yumi.

"I can hear what you humans are saying, you know..." The crimson eyed male commented knowing that the three humans were listening through the camera in the room he was in. "I would like to talk to whoever runs this school and not in this cell. I have really bad memories of a place like this."

"Let him go. I'll talk with him." Sister Margret said then walked down the hall where four Pandora stood outside of the secure room that the male was in. All four of the Pandora guards were fourth year students just to be on the safe side since Margret had been told the male she was about to talk to had taken out a type R Nova by himself. Just as the door to his room opened the male conjured a long sleeve shirt onto his body to hide the stigmas that were in his back, but primarily to hide the wound he got from being shot in the rib cage from one side to the other.

"I wouldn't mind walking around outside in fresh air and I'll tell you what I am and such." The male said then he left the room with the four Pandora around him and Sister Margret in her nun clothing following behind him. When they got outside of the underground detention area Sister Margret began her questioning of the non-human.

"What are you exactly?" Sister Margret asked.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now just based on my blood that I am not human." The male said then stopped walking to turn around and look at her. "I'm a werewolf from another dimension where the Nova destroyed most of the planet that my kind lived on."

"Okay. You're a werewolf but why do you have stigma in your body?" Sister Margret asked and the werewolf winced unexpectedly.

"That's because..." The werewolf began pausing remembering the military facility where his sister's 18 stigma were implanted into him after she had died fighting to save her brother against the Nova and the lizard humanoids that also lived on his home world with his kind. "These stigma originally belonged to my older sister who died fighting Nova and the lizard humanoids you saw earlier in order to save me. After that my kind's government didn't want her legendary type stigma to go to waste so they decided to implant them into me."

"Why you and not someone else?"

"I was the person with the highest compatibility rate for the stigma at 95%. I have never forgiven myself for my sister's death, but because she died I got to inherit all of her stigma, so that is something that I have from her. To be more exact the reason was why I was the one chosen was because I am the only other one besides my sister who could use the legendary stigma. Simply put the legendary stigma in me makes a Pandora who receives _one _of them as strong as a Pandora from this world with four or more stigma of this world."

"On your home planet were there other male Pandoras like you?" Sister Margret asked curious if it was different where the werewolf had come from.

"There was before most of my kind were hunted down and killed. I am the only one living one now...Just like this world it was primarily females who could use stigma to fight Nova back home."

"That's tragic..." Sister Margret said. "What is your name?"

"My name?" The werewolf said confused for a moment then sighed. "Zair Ragefang, or as I was more commonly called 'Mad Dog' before my planet was laid to waste." Zair added.

"Why were you called 'Mad Dog'?" One of the four Pandoras around Zair asked.

"I earned that nickname when my sister died in front of me. I went absolutely berserk. I killed everything that moved within a rather large range before I passed out. There was a few titles I manged to earn, the one that stuck was 'The Beast'." Zair responded with a grin then looked around the campus and seeing which of the Pandora he would like to fight against in the battle arena.

"The Beast?" all of them said at the same time.

"Yep." Mad Dog responded. "Because it didn't matter how many of my fellow warriors I was fighting. I never lost so I was never dethroned from the single strongest warrior, or what you call Pandora, at the military school I went to on my home world before it was wrecked. One year I ended up accidentally killing an entire class of Pandora students, and thus earned that title."

"Did you get your nickname and title at the same time or was it two separate times?" Sister Margret said hiding the fact she was scared of someone who wasn't human and glad at the same time to have such a power house willing to fight with them against the Nova.

"The nick name I got before I inherited my sisters stigmata. After that, which was six years ago, I got the title I just told you. It was the last time I was allowed to battle in the free for all that the combat school I went to did to find out how powerful the students were compared to each other, during that time not even the fourth year students could bring me down..." Mad Dog explained looking at the sky almost with a smile as if he was remembering his sister and possibly how proud should might be of him if she were alive.

"Would you like to attend this school? Even though you might fight the Nova in the future if you stay here." Sister Margret said and Mad Dog nodded.

"Yes that would be nice if I could." Mad Dog said. "I get the feeling that this is some how what my sister would want me to do if she were alive..." He added with his eyes closed.

"You can start attending tomorrow then. Go ahead and rest for today." Sister Margret said then they went different ways. The following day the entire school was summoned to the auditorium for a vary special occasion.

"Why has the entire school gathered here?" A male first year student asked another first year student who was just as clueless as him.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why the whole school has been gathered like this into one place. I'm here to tell you why." Yumi said into the podium microphone. "We have had something miraculous happen. A being from another dimension has decided to join us in our fight against the Nova. Please welcome Zair Ragefang, or better known on his home world by the nickname of 'Mad Dog' or his title of 'The Beast'!" Yumi added as Zair stepped onto the auditorium stage and stopping when he was next to Yumi. There was a large applause before the room was silent.

"If you are from another dimension as Yumi-sensei says, are you human?" Arthur Crypton, a male first year student, asked while he stood up.

"Oh?" Mad Dog said with a grin. "Can you not see that my eyes are clearly not human? I don't try to hide the fact I'm not human unlike some of my kind do. Or is it that you need a demonstration that I am indeed not human?"

"You say that you're not human, then what are you?" Another student asked this time a third year Pandora by the name of Cleo Brand.

"So all of you at this school know I am a werewolf." Mad Dog said as the gathered students were really quiet. "As for you Pandoras, one of you should come at me if you want some proof of me not being human." Creo walked up to the stage before she used Accel but Mad Dog was scarily calm. Just before Cleo made contact Mad Dog shape shifted creating a small cloud of dust around him. Then when it dispersed everyone saw that Mad Dog was in his werewolf form. Mad Dog's werewolf form was that of a muscular wolf humanoid with ash colored fur, duel jointed knees and paws that had medium length but seemingly indestructible claws. Creo's fist was caught in Mad Dog's right hand and the claws were close to her skin but not touching, and he was facing to the side of the stage.


	2. The Werewolf's Challenge

"Impossible!" Creo said then got launched into the back of the stage without anyone seeing Mad Dog move, except they knew he had moved after it had happened. He had turned to face the student body again from facing sideways to deal with Creo.

"I think that is suitable proof for all of you." Mad Dog said then shape shifted back into human form with clothing on generating another small could of dust because of where they were.

"Mad Dog here is going to be attending this school as a second year to learn some of the fighting techniques we have to use against the Nova. I should mention that since Mad Dog is male not only does he have the fighting capabilities of Pandora, because of stigma in his back, but he can also create a freezing aura like any Limiter." Yumi was about to add something else when Mad Dog raised his arm for her to be quiet.

"I'd like to issue a challenge to the entire second year class..." Mad Dog said creating an uproar.

"What?!" Most of the second year Pandoras said at the same time.

"I'll fight against your entire class in the battle arena. I'll give you this bit of advice before any of you get in the battle arena." Mad Dog paused as he noticed that some of the second year Pandora were scared and some looked like they couldn't wait to fight him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Yumi said breaking into a little cold sweat.

"I certainly am." Mad Dog answered to Yumi then finished what he was going to say. "The advice is this: Fight against me as if I was a Nova and don't fight amongst each other or you are guaranteed to lose. Last thing is a question that will determine if I will want you to bring your Limiters with you or not. Should I use my Freezing aura or no?" There was a pause as the second year students began murmuring to each other unsure of what to do about Mad Dog's question or why he even asked it in the first place. Mad Dog sighed. "If you don't give me an answer either way I'll just assume that you Pandora will let me use my Freezing aura."

"Why have you issued that kind of challenge to the entire second year class?" A third year named Elizabeth Mabley, the second most powerful among the third year class, asked Mad Dog somewhat wanting to know how powerful the werewolf was.

"It is something that will allow me to gauge the strength of my fellow classmates." Mad Dog said turning around. "On second thought bring you Limiters it will be some good battle field practice for them." Then Mad Dog left the auditorium and went to the battle arena where after two hours the entire second year class of Pandora gathered along with their Limiters. Within two minutes of seeing the Pandoras Mad Dog was able to figure out that one of them didn't have a Limiter.

"Why did you want us to bring our Limiters when you'll be fighting us Pandora?" Ganessa Roland asked Mad Dog who was wearing black pants, combat boots, and an open Hawaii style shirt showing his bear chest with bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Good question." Mad Dog said then looked around to make sure they all were listening. "I'll be testing the strength of your Limiters as well as your strength as Pandora." He added preparing to start off Freezing everyone but the Pandora who didn't have a Limiter. "Shall we start?" He said then activated his Freezing aura immobilizing everyone except the one Pandora without a partner. "Your first challenge is to break out of my Freezing aura, and of course that's where your Limiters come in." Then he pulled out a book from one of his pants pocket and began reading it.

"Arthur break this Freezing!" Ganessa said to her Limiter Arthur Crypton. He tried to break Mad Dog's Freezing aura but nothing happened.

"Like I have said before, you need to work as a team in order to take me down. That includes having your Limiters work together to break my Freezing aura. Only one of you trying won't do anything." Mad Dog commented without even looking up from the pages of the book he was reading. The Pandora without a Limiter began to sprint towards Mad Dog then she fell onto the ground caught in a separate Freezing field from the others. "You on the other hand I'll keep in a Freezing field until the rest of them are out of my Freezing aura.

"Your mine!" Ganessa yelled as her Volt Weapon, Chains Of Binding, rushed at him. He leaned back slightly then with one hand he caught the chain of her weapon before pulling causing her to be pulled since the chains were attached to her back. Mad Dog used her as a weapon to beat back the first wave of Pandora who had gotten free of his Freezing field thanks to their Limiter partners. Without warning Mad Dog released his Freezing aura and the one that bound the partner less Pandora.

Mad Dog put the book away then shape shifted into his were wolf form with the same clothing on, but the boots got shredded by the transformation. "Limiters, try to use your Freezing on me while you Pandoras come at me." He said then activated his frenzy state which caused him to have a blackish-green glow on his body. He paused long enough for the many Limiters to use Freezing on him.

Sister Margret watched the fight from a room full of terminals and screens to display camera feeds on. In the room with her were three Chevalier officers watching the Carnival with her and the room was filled with people operating terminals gathering all sorts of readings.

"Mad Dog is caught in a Freezing field, he shouldn't be able to move with this many Limiters using Freezing on him." A Tristan reported as Sister Margret and the three military officers watched. Then before any of the Pandoras hit Mad Dog with their Volt Weapons he disappeared and took out an entire wave of ten Pandoras at ounce with one kick.

"What the...!?" Sister Margret said stunned that Mad Dog was able to move at all under the Freezing of so many Limiters.

"He is in the Freezing field but it doesn't look like he's affected by it at all. As if he is immune to it..." Tristan reported again just as stunned as the others, including the Pandora who had never met anyone who wasn't affected by Freezing at all. "He is however radiating an insane amount of energy that doesn't seem to come from the stigma in him, but I could be wrong

"You bastard!" Ganessa yelled at Mad Dog having recovered from being used as a weapon. Twenty minutes later Mad Dog had taken out all of the Pandoras and, carefully, their Limiters until only one of them was left. The partner less Pandora. Tristan had noticed during the time that Mad Dog had fought with the other Pandoras the energy readings he was getting with his terminal hadn't decreased at all, but had increased instead.

"I wonder, what are you called?" Mad Dog asked sitting on top of a small pile of knocked out Pandoras.

"She's called The Untouchable Queen, dog." A Pandora said getting back up and holding her battle ax before slowly walking up to where Mad Dog was sitting.

"Interesting." Mad Dog said then he looked at the Pandora and his eye briefly flashed a different color as the Pandora he looked at was launched backwards into a wall knocking her out. "I was wanting to know her name but I can find that out later." He said then got behind the Pandora in an instant when something unexpected happened. Mad Dog suddenly reverted back to human form and the nightmarish power he was releasing vanished.

"What the?" The Pandora, known as The Untouchable Queen, said just as surprised as Mad Dog was.

"What just happened? The crazy readings we were getting from him vanished as soon as he got close to her." Tristan said confused and recorded the sudden change in energy onto his portable computer.

"Oh well. Even without my frenzy mode I can beat you." Mad Dog said then knocked out The Untouchable Queen in one swift and accurate hit to the back of her skull.

"He truly lives up to his tile of 'The Beast'." One military officer said then Mad Dog fell over form being tired. Mad Dog woke up the following day just in time for lunch. After Mad Dog had cleaned up from the mess that he was from sleeping outside he headed for the cafeteria which was pretty large and had the best foods from around the world as well as a small burger restaurant called "Burger Queen" which wasn't free to the students like the other food. However it was by far the most popular with the them.

"Your Mad Dog right? The one who beat the entire second year class along with their Limiters?" Asked a young first year Pandora to Mad Dog when he was standing in the middle of the cafeteria looking at all of the food and figuring out what he wanted to eat.

Mad Dog turned around to look at the young Pandora who was shorter than him and somewhat nervous after seeing him take out the second year class of Pandoras with their Limiters. "I am, what of it?" He said.

"Since I don't think your familiar with the different foods of earth I could help you choose what to eat. Oh my name is Hiiragi kaho by the way. First year class president and a Pandora." Hiiragi said as Mad Dog nodded.

"I gathered that the different looking foods might have a different taste to them based on observing others, but what is that big ass line for?" Mad Dog asked raising an eye brow and pointing behind him with his thumb.

"That line is for Burger Queen. It's not free but it's the most popular food. Although it has a lot of calories." Hiiragi responded then Mad Dog took his crimson eyes off of her and headed for the Burger Queen line.

One of the male students in the big line turned to see who was walking up noticing it was The Beast, Zair "Mad Dog" Ragefang. "It's The Beast!" The male said then the line split so there was a path straight to the counter without anyone in the way.

"You fools didn't have to do that, I wasn't going to do anything to you." Mad Dog said with a grin then ordered an inhumanly large amount of food. As Satellizer El Bridgette, the only second year Pandora without a Limiter, and also known as The Untouchable Queen, entered the cafeteria she heard a lot of commotion coming from the area next to Burger Queen.

"How much can that guy eat?!" A Pandora commented as Satellizer looked to see who was the only one in Line while there was two walls of people to either side of Burger Queen. Then when she saw that the person was a male with ash colored hair she knew it was the male who had taken out the entire second year class of Pandoras, including her, during the challenge he had issued. For some reason she couldn't quite get his surprised expression out of her mind when his frenzy mode deactivated in her presence without warning. He both scared and fascinated her because he wasn't human and he had Stigma in his back granting him Pandora powers, which basically made him mysterious to Satellizer or anyone.

_"Why can't I get his surprised face out of my head?" _Satellizer thoughtnot knowing why she couldn't help but think about the werewolf.

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" A first year Limiter asked Mad Dog who simply ignored him walking away with five bags of burgers in one hand. "Hey I'm talking to you!" The first year added then grabbed Mad Dog on the shoulder turning him. With only a few seconds of hesitation Mad Dog punched the Limiter in the ribs hard breaking several bones.

Mad Dog looked coldly at the Limiter laying on the floor as blood oozed from one of the ribs breaking outwards. "Do that again and I'll tear your heart out human." Mad Dog said then left to find a quiet place to eat the food he had ordered. People who weren't exactly afraid of Mad Dog before he had punished the Limiter for touching him were now wanting to stay away from him in the future. Satellizer noticed that a bag of burgers was on the floor presumably dropped by Mad Dog. She guessed Mad Dog didn't even realize that he had one less bag given the werewolf's superhuman strength. She walked over and picked up the bag before ordering up her own food, feeling compelled for some unknown reason to hand the bag of food Mad Dog dropped back to him.

_"Who was that and why did he do that to a Limiter?"_ A first year male student, Kazuya Aoi who had recently transferred in just before the second years got beat by Mad Dog, thought. "Who was it that attacked him?" He added honestly clueless as to who it was who attacked the Limiter even though he had watched what happened.

"Seriously?! You're clueless as to who is was that attacked that Limiter just now?!" Hiiragi said somewhat stunned that Kazuya was that clueless but also slightly frustrated.

"Yeah..." kazuya answered wondering why the crimson eyed male attacked the Limiter who touched him.

"The guy who left with a monstrous amount of food is the school's only male Pandora and non-human. Zair "Mad Dog" Ragefang, or The Beast if you want to call him by his title." Hiiragi responded then Kazuya saw Satellizer heading somewhere with two bags of burgers and wondered where she was going but didn't follow.

"The food is pretty good but I'm still hungry..." Mad Dog commented to himself as he sat next to the top of the stair case that went to the roof of the school building. He stretched and his side wound opened up surprising him then he put a hand over it to slow the bleeding a little. "Damn it I guess I must have pushed myself a little far yesterday." Satellizer walked to the roof then looked at the spot where she usually ate lunch to see Mad Dog there with an open wound in his side that he had a hand over. He was looking down at the ground as if reflecting upon memories or thinking about something that either happened in the past or was a part of his past. As she looked at his crimson eyes she could see loss and pain displayed in Mad Dog's inhuman eyes. He pulled put a round disc like object from his pants pocket before he did something with it. Then the item displayed a holographic 3 dimensional image of two people.

The younger looking one resembled the Mad Dog who was looking at the image while the older one was a very pretty female with crimson hair, blue eyes, tan skin, muscular, tall, wearing a black tank top, black pants and brown short heeled boots. "I-is she your m-mother?" Satellizer asked nervously stuttering a little. Immediately Mad Dog closed his hand around the device which made the holographic image disappear.

Mad Dog looked to see who it was that had sneaked up on him then noticed it was the partner-less Pandora, The Untouchable Queen. She still had a few bandages from the injuries she got from fighting him as well as glasses, which he didn't see on her the day before. _"Why is she here? Does she want to try and catch me off guard?" _Mad Dog thought but quickly realized she wasn't aiming to catch him off guard by the way she was acting. "No..." He answered surprisingly quiet. He opened his hand and the image appeared over the disc again. "The red headed woman you see in this image is the one I inherited my stigma from. My older sister, Revenna Ragefang. Although everyone called her Raven." Just as Mad Dog finished.

"She's really pretty." Satellizer commented not knowing what else to say that she thought wouldn't sound weird or awkward.

"Raven was the best looking Nova-slayer, or what you humans call Pandora. Even when that happened she looked elegant and commanded power only rivaled by my own at the time." Mad Dog said as this piqued Satellizer's.

"What do you mean by that?" Satellizer said trying to find the courage to return the bag of food to him.

Mad Dog sighed then put away the disc like object. "She died protecting me right before my eyes. Right after she died I went berserk and slaughtered every one of my family members and friends, with the exception of my father who wasn't there at the time." He said then noticed that Sattelizer had two bags and that one of them had more food in it than the other. "Did I drop a bag of food down in the cafeteria?"

Satellizer's eyes widened for two reasons; First, because of hearing that his older sister who Mad Dog had evidently loved vary much died right before his eyes protecting him and the fact he had killed his entire family because he lost control of himself; Second, because she was caught off guard by him switching topics so quickly. "Y-yeah." Satellizer said then handed the heavier bag to Mad Dog who took it touching her hand. He paused for a few seconds noticing something that was new to him before taking the bag from her fully.

"I have no idea why but your touch feels soothing rather than wrong...and those memories didn't come back either..." Mad Dog said then opened the bag when he saw some one behind Satellizer. At that moment Satellizer herself was wondering why the werewolf's touch didn't feel repulsing or wrong like every everybody else who had touched her.

"I have a question for you boy." The female said to Mad Dog who dropped the bag of food and conjured up lightning to cauterize his side wound.

"What is it Pandora?" Mad Dog said defensively considering what his plans of attack or defense were with or without Satellizer's help. Satellizer turned around then began walking away blushing a little.

"Wait." The other Pandora said. "As a lower class-man...you offer no greeting to a junior? That's quite rude, you know?" She added then Satellizer turned to nod at her and Mad Dog got up and started to walk in the same direction of Satellizer when the other Pandora grabbed his arm. "Wait up boy."

_"This woman is up to something but what the hell is it, I can't tell."_ Mad Dog thought to himself trying to figure out what the Pandora who grabbed him was trying or going to do.

"I'd like for you to be my Limiter, and I won't take no for an answer." The third year Pandora said and Satellizer stopped walking.

"So that was your question?" Mad Dog said as he looked at the third year Pandora in the eyes while his had a predatory look to them. "That sounded more like an order than a question...I won't become your Limiter." Mad Dog said firmly before taking a step and being blocked by the third year Pandora.

"You dare to reject me and think you'll get away with it?" The junior Pandora said then Mad Dog summoned a Volt Weapon that was a wrist blade type of weapon and put the point of it on the third years neck.

"If you want to punish me, try it." Mad Dog growled. Then the third year Pandora jumped back to summon her Volt Weapon called Homing Dagger.


	3. Dark Past and Arnett's Move

I am quite happy that a fair number of people like this story enough to fav and or follow it. Thanks to all of those who have left reviews.

On that note this chapter reveals some of Mad Dog's past and why he doesn't trust people like Satellizer (who I will call "Stella") and it is the start of the main Pandoras of West Genetics wanting to have Mad Dog be their Limiter. Read, review and enjoy :)

* * *

Stella stood there amazed that Mad Dog had a Volt Weapon because she had never seen him summon one until then. The third year launched the floating daggers at Mad Dog who caught them bare handed. "Dodge this for me so I don't have to clean this mess up." Mad Dog said then disappeared from everyone's sight to appear behind the third year Pandora in an instant. Before Mad Dog could drive his wrist blades into the third year Pandora's head she moved out of the way in a blur, but she had a gash on her back from his attack.

"So you can use Accel Turn?!" The Pandora said then charged Mad Dog and the two of them had a speed fight.

"It's all too easy for me to use Accel Turn." Mad Dog said then he created three clones of himself. "However I prefer to use it with clones." He added then charged at the Pandora when his wound reopened gushing emerald green blood. The Pandora summoned one of her daggers and was about to stab Mad Dog who was lying on the floor when Stella put her Volt Weapon's blade to the Junior's neck.

"If you lay one finger on him..." Stella said taking off her glasses while looking firmly at the older Pandora. "You're going to regret it..."

"I'm going to regret it...you say? It seems you are underestimating me considerably." The third year Pandora responded before flipping Stella over her onto the roof violently. "You've gotten in over your head little girl." She said then summoned the rest of her Volt Weapon which was five more daggers. "I'll show you the difference between a Junior and a Sophomore." Then the Junior Pandora launched her daggers at Stella who parried them all. She held one of her daggers before moving behind Stella in an instant with the ability she had used on Mad Dog earlier, Accel Turn. Stella and the Junior Pandora then started to fight each other at a speed that made it to where Kazuya couldn't see what was going on, other than the clashes of blades removing some of the roof's concrete.

"I'm impressed that you happen to know a high end skill like that. You shouldn't have learned something like that in the sophomore curriculum yet! You're just as the rumors say!" The third year Pandora commented before her three limiters joined in and created a Freezing Field which caught Stella in the center of it, along with Kazuya who was just barely in rang for it. The elder Pandora walked up to the immobilized Stella and cut the front of her uniform exposing her chest. The third year then moved behind Stella while one of her Limiters began to walk up on the trapped second year.

Suddenly a feeling of pure overwhelming power fell over everyone on the roof and the second floor of the school building. The sensation of power that radiated from Mad Dog fell on everyone on the roof, but most heavily on the Junior Pandora and her three Limiters. The aura of power shredded the three Limiter's Freezing Field in a matter of seconds. Kazuya decided it would be best to leave and go get the student council president in hopes that she would be able to stop the fight, and possibly prevent a death.

"Never agian..." Mad Dog muttered in a growling tone under his breath as his body glowed like it had during his fight against the second year class of Pandoras and their Limiters.

_"For some reason this aura feels different than the one he had during the arena fight..." _Satellizer thought to herself as she saw the lose pieces of rock from her clashes with the Junior Pandora_, _Miyabi Kanadzuki one better known for her habit of pairing with good looking males than for her combat skills, floated up and disintegrate. The three Limiters were the first to fall pray to Mad Dog's rage. One was smashed into the side of the roof entrance while the other two were slammed head first into the roof violently spilling blood from both of them. Mad Dog let go of the faces of the last two of Miyabi's Limiters before he extended his fingernails into black and gray colored claws that looked to be sharp and deadly.

Miyabi's eyes widened in pure terror as she saw Mad Dog start to walk towards her with his crimson eyes focused on her solely before vanishing from her sight. A moment after he had paused he was on the other side of Miyabi and blood dripped from his claws. Then Miyabi's clothing parted and gashes all over her body sprayed blood as she fell down. Mad Dog walked over to Miyabi's body to stand over her before he readied his left hand to stab her in the heart and kill her.

Just as Mad Dog was about to kill Miyabi the student council president Chiffon Fairchild came out of the stair well to find the shocking scene and Mad Dog ready to kill a third year. "Stop right there." She said loudly as her aid caught up with her. Mad Dog looked over at Chiffon with eyes that displayed rage and will despite the fact his eyes didn't look like a human's at all. For Mad Dog what Miyabi had tried to do reminded him all too much of what had happened to his sister eight years ago when he was powerless to protect her. He held plenty of rage and anger because the Nova had killed his beloved elder sister and he never had forgiven himself for being powerless at the time of his sister's death. Chiffon hid behind her student council aid before speaking again. "I'd be really grateful if you would comply..." She added then Mad Dog stabbed Miyabi her gut instead of her heart.

_"This must be why he earned the title of 'The Beast' and his nickname' Mad Dog'."_ Chiffon thought feeling the raw power coming from Mad Dog which scared her but she managed to hide it from her face. _"I want to know why he viciously attacked a third year like this, along with her Limiters and the one from earlier."_

Mad Dog got up and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again and the power that radiated from him vanished instantly. "Happy now?" He grumbled to Chiffon as he changed his fingernails back to human.

_"He had been quite calm and somewhat relaxed when I was talking to him earlier...so what caused him to go nuts like this?" _Stella thought to herself but felt that it would be a good idea to wait before asking Mad Dog why he had snapped. Mad Dog quickly glanced at Stella making her heart beat faster for some reason, that she couldn't figure out, before he teleported to the beach to relax and mediate to ease the fury he felt when he was watching The Untouchable Queen fight against Miyabi.

Yumi ran up to the roof to see what was going on and found a mess of blood and bodies that were the third year Pandora Miyabi and her three Limiters. "What happened here and who did this!?" Yumi demanded then she looked at Stella thinking she was the one who was responsible for the bloody mess.

"It was the werewolf." Stella said before adding. "He snapped and viciously attacked Miyabi and her Limiters."

"The werewolf you say?" Yumi said surprised but something about him made her feel a little uneasy, as if he was hiding some important fact about himself. She had heard that his sister had died right before his eyes protecting him and that he had snapped after seeing it happen. _"Could he have snapped because he was put in a similar situation to when his sister died?"_ Yumi mused in her head, but she did want to ask Mad Dog in person.

On the nearby beach of the island that the Gentetics academy was on Mad Dog had lied down to watch the sky and try to think rationally through his anger, in an attempt to calm himself down. _"I wonder if the class rankings here are like a military type of absolutes...If that's the case I'm in for some fun with the third years of the academy." _ Mad Dog thought to himself before speaking to himself quietly. "They won't be able to touch me anyway..." After a half hour power nap Mad Dog went back to the academy to attend his first class. He went to the door of the class he was supposed to be in first to see a note on the door that said "Mock battles outside near the track". Then he teleported to where his class was only to find himself in between two Pandoras fighting each other in a fair duel.

"You again!" Ganessa said with surprise as her Volt weapon was grabbed bare handed by Mad Dog with his left hand as well as the other Pandora's two swords in his right hand.

"Yo!" Mad Dog said with a grin as the class was stunned that he had grabbed both of the Volt weapons bare handed and that he wasn't damaged at all from the force of either weapon.

"And you are...?" The teacher said looking at her attendance list while the sparing fight had temporarily stopped.

"Zair Ragefang or Mad Dog, which might be listed instead of my actual name." Mad Dog said as the teacher found his name on her attendance roster. "By the way you two can continue that little sparing match of yours when I let go." He added then let go of both Volt weapons before using Double Accel to get out of the way of the two Pandoras. The students gasped at mostly the same time for the fact that Mad Dog had used a high end skill such as Double Accel so causally as if it was like breathing to him. Ganessa a minute later, after Mad Dog had gotten out of her way, won the sparing match she was in then did something rather unintelligent, she challenged Mad Dog to a sparing match.

"As the number one ranked second year I hear by challenge you to a sparing match Mad Dog." Ganesssa said full of pride at being the first ranked sophomore, although that was before the werewolf Mad Dog had showed up.

"That was rather foolish of you, but to be nice I'll accept your request." Mad Dog said with a grin knowing he was going to have his fun toying with her, and not taking her seriously.

"That's suicide!" One of the Pandoras in the class yelled at Ganessa who simply ignored the girl knowing that what she had done would at least put her back into the recovery center she had recently gotten out of from his sophomore class challenge.

"I want you two to have a fair fight without the aid of a Limiter, which means Mad Dog that you can't use Freezing. Got it?" The instructor said as Mad Dog nodded even though he had never planned to use Freezing against the current rank one sophomore Ganessa Roland in the first place, since he wouldn't need it. Ganessa brought out her Volt Weapon, called Chains of Binding while Mad Dog reached for something in one of his pockets. "I'd like for you to summon your Volt Weapon Mad Dog."

"None of my Volt Weapons will be necessary for this little sparring match." Mad Dog said then fished out a book, the same one that Ganessa remembered him reading during the time he fought the sophomore class. "Bring it on." He added not looking up from the book. Fueled by anger Ganessa launched her chains at Mad Dog who evaded them with ease. With hardly any pause She tried attacking Mad Dog but none of her attacks landed on him. Then she made the ends of her four chains come together to form a triangle before sending it at Mad Dog's head. Mad Dog just stood there to everyone's amazement before grabbing the triangle bare handed while still reading the book.

"Seriously I want to see his Volt Weapon!" One Pandora commented sounding excited.

"That guy did say "weapons" with an 's', you know? That implies he has at least two Volt Weapons possibly more." Another Pandora countered ruining the others excitement.

"You should just forget about trying to beat me Ganessa, it's hopeless if this is all you can do without the aid of Pandora Mode." Mad Dog said speaking the cold truth that Ganessa herself didn't want to believe, however she knew he was right. "Besides your ranking wont change based on this. You'll be rank one, for now." he added then applied pressure to Ganessa's Volt Weapon causing it to shatter.

"I guess you were right Mad Dog, you win this sparring match." The instructor said then Mad Dog walked off to the side to read his book.

"The werewolf there does look quite powerful as you have said Creo." Arnett commented while looking out a window to where Mad Dog's class was doing sparring matches.

"You never got to fight really fight him did you? Or have you been hit by him before?" Creo responded knowing that she would have to go all out in order to do anything to the werewolf.

"I never did get to fight him and I have yet to get hit by that guy either." Arnett said having a sense that if her and Creo teamed up against Mad Dog they wouldn't be able to win, however one rather unusual thought crossed her mind. _"I wonder if I can get him as my Limiter..."_

"Elizabeth, what do you suggest we do? Since he did nearly kill a third year recently." Creo said to the rank twp of the Junior class Elizabeth Mably. Elizabeth ran a hand through her silky, silver colored, hair.

"We do nothing." Elizabeth answered and Creo instantly knew why Elizabeth had answered that way. It would take Elizabeth, Creo, Arnett, and Attia all in Pandora Mode just to make Mad Dog begin to fight seriously, if not more than just the four of them. _"If he becomes my Limiter I would be unstoppable."_ Elizabeth thought to herself knowing that Mad Dog was a unique Limiter and the strongest one in the world.

"WHAT?!" Attia Simmons (rank 5 and known for her schemes) barked in protest. "You want us to do nothing and let the pride of the junior's get assaulted?!" As she spoke her two white side of the head pony tails shock showing how irritated she was.

"That's exactly what I am telling you to do." Elizabeth said coldly as Attia calmed down a little. "There is now way all four of us could take down that werewolf in a Carnival, let alone kill him..."

"I feel sorry for sophomores..." Arnett said confusing the other three.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth said with a raised eye brow.

"Just because they have _him_ in their class. When the next second year Carnival happens he will take rank one and keep it without even trying." Arnett explained.

At lunch time Mad Dog couldn't even get any burgers because he had gotten swarmed by Pandoras asking him to be their Limiter which had forced him to leave the building and lose them on the campus outside. Because of the Pandoras asking him to be their Limiter and the time it took to lose them while running he didn't get enough time to get something from the cafeteria. Only a few minutes after lunch had ended it began to rain so Mad Dog just stayed outside in the rain knowing that the Pandoras wouldn't come chasing him, however someone else did find him.

"Is it alright if I have a word with you Mad Dog?" Yumi asked as he nodded his head then they headed to the detention block to talk.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Mad Dog said sipping a cup of hot chocolate that Yumi had made for him while she drank coffee. "I can smell that you want to know a few things about me."

"You can smell that?" Yumi said completely caught off guard.

"My sense of smell is roughly 400,000 times better than a human's sense of smell. Which is still multitudes better than Pandoras." Mad Dog answered while looking at his cup of hot chocolate. "The Stigma I have also increase what I can do with my five senses."

"Why did you snap on the roof yesterday as well as attack a male student who was trying to talk to you?" Yumi asked with a serious expression then Mad Dog sighed.

"I probably should have told the chairwoman but I guess I'll tell you instead." Mad Dog replied with a hand over his face and sighed. "The reason is simply because of what I am. An aberration, abomination, monster, or whatever you want to call me along those lines. I am a example of the forgotten breed, which needless to say isn't a normal werewolf by any stretch of the imagination."

"Just because your not a normal werewolf?" Yumi asked interrupting Mad Dog because curiosity got the best of her.

"I wasn't done explaining." Mad Dog countered as Yumi nodded her head. "Since I am one of the forgotten breed I was viewed as a monster _and_ considered an outcast. That lead to me getting treated very poorly. It didn't really bother me except for the many beatings I received from my father and some from my mother..."

"Your parents abused you because you are one of the 'forgotten breed'?" Yumi asked seeing the logic that the abuse from his father made Mad Dog a bit untrusting towards those who somehow reminded him of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his parents, or possibly the horrible treatment from others on his wold.

"Yes." He answered without looking up or drinking from the cup. "My father regularly tried to kill me, but he never could actually manage to do so. Most of the time my sister would stop him before he could kill me. After I got my sister's stigma implanted and broke out of the research facility I stopped by my father's house and killed him. Killing him did give me some relief but that didn't mean the horrid memories of the beatings went away. Because of all that I really don't trust males and usually do my best to avoid contact since it does have a tendency to bring up the memories. I ended up killing my mother when I slaughtered my family and friends after seeing my sister die."

"Would I be safe to assume that you being treated like an outcast has also made you wary of females too, besides being abused by your mother a bit?" Yumi asked feeling sorry that such a strong Pandora like Mad Dog had to endure such harsh conditions growing up.

"Basically." Mad Dog admitted. "However I am quite a bit more tolerant to females touching me, but I do have my limits and things I won't tolerate." He said then gulped down the rest of the contents of the cup as if the hot liquid were cold instead.

"Just so you know the structure of the school rank is absolute like in the military. Because you attacked and nearly killed a third year student the other third years are likely to punish you."

"They won't do anything. Because it would take to many of them to even begin to make me fight seriously." Mad Dog replied. _"But that won't stop them from asking me to be their Limiter...If nothing else THAT will be more of a problem for me."_ Mad Dog thought to himself. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" He asked as Yumi nodded her head yes then he put the cup on the desk next to him and left. Mad Dog left the detention center and found that the weather had returned to being sunny. He walked briskly towards the second year male dorm. The dorm room that was his was a corner room numbered 108. He was amazed at the size of it since the on he had used on his home world were about a fifth the size of his current room. Mad Dog went to the bed and lied down on it staring at the ceiling until he heard a knock on the door.

Mad Dog took off his black shirt but wisely kept his pants on before walking up to the door to open it. The first thing he noticed before putting his hand on the door nob was the overly strong smell of perfume which assaulted his nose just about as much as getting hit with a 25 ton wrecking ball. He put his left hand over his nose in a futile attempt to block the smell as well as to hide the blood that slowly oozed from his nose.

"Hey Mad Dog are you there?" Said a female on the other side of the door. Her voice sounding rather familiar to him.

_"Who wants to see me now?"_ Mad Dog thought then he figured out quickly who it was, Arnett McMillian. A third year Pandora that was ranked fourth among the juniors. He opened the door to see the red head in a rather distracting silver dress. "What are you doing here senpai?" Mad Dog asked as a little trickle of emerald green blood dripped from his left hand onto the floor. With his shirt off Arnett was able to get a really good look at Mad Dog's body build to find it quite appealing, at least in his human form.

"Care to go out on a date with me?" Arnett asked with a grin on her face while Mad Dog looked confused as if he had never heard of what she was talking about.


	4. Questions of Home and Nova

Thanks all for the favs and reviews. Sorry for the delay but life got somewhat in the way.

animecollecter: I apologize for the similarities, but the reason for that is because I'm not entirely sure where the story should go except for the part I already have planned. read, review, and enjoy. Now onto the story...

* * *

"A 'date'?" Mad Dog repeated tilting his head to the side like a dog would at a strange noise or sound. Then he stepped back and waved a hand signaling Arnett to enter his room, which was barren and devoid of any personal items such ass pictures or other things since he had just entered it not to long ago. She took a seat at one of the two chairs at the small table to the right of his bed. Mad Dog closed the door before going to the bathroom to wash his face and get some of the blood off. While in there he also muttered something that Arnett couldn't quite hear before coming out. "Could you explain what a 'date' is?"

"You don't know what a date is?" Arnett said not being able to help herself from laughing.

"I grew up in a rather bad situation and was an outcast. So I didn't get to experience a lot of social things..." Mad Dog said not really all that surprised that Arnett laughed at him for not knowing what a "date" was.

"Why were you bleeding out your nose?" Arnett asked curious as to what caused that to happen. _"What would make him bleed out of his nose before he opened the door? I didn't hear any loud crashing noises or something along those lines."_ She thought knowing that Mad Dog could take an amount of punishment that would normally make a Pandora permanently retire from service or drive them to insanity.

Mad Dog paused quickly debating with himself if he should tell her about his obscenely keen senses. _"To hell with it she should know if I'm going to be friends with her, or if I decide to have her as my Pandora..."_ Mad Dog took off the bandages that covered his bullet wound before speaking. "The reason is because my sense of smell is roughly 400,000 times better than a human's and my other senses are also far beyond even Pandoras like you. The smell of your perfume is overpowering to my obscenely strong sense of smell. I have always had the problem where perfume and cologne give me headaches, plus most of the ones I've smelled before don't even smell good to me."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Arnett said feeling like an idiot for deciding to wear perfume without knowing how strong his sense of smell was, or without finding out how strong his senses were.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Mad Dog said reassuringly. "It was an honest mistake. Don't worry about me bleeding from my nose for a while. Besides the perfume you are using is one of a few that I like the smell of." Mad Dog added creating a smile on Arnett's face, although she still had the problem of explaining what a "date" was to him.

For some reason the image of Mad Dog striking the first year Limiter in the cafeteria in front of everyone came into her head, and she spoke before thinking. "Why did you attack that first year Limiter two days ago?" There was a pause before she realized what she did and smacked herself on the forehead lightly. Mad Dog visibly froze for a few seconds with what Arnett said.

"The reason for that is a part of my past I would love to forget, however it is seared into my mind as something that haunts my sleep. Something that makes it hard to have friends, shake hands, or even deal with people." Mad Dog said as she wisely didn't bother to ask any further questions about it.

"Well enough of that." Arnett said standing up getting Mad Dog's attention. "Lets go out and get some drinks!" She said enthusiastically then Mad Dog used Volt Texture to conjure a black t-shirt and a black trench coat before putting his shoes on and leaving with Arnett to go get some drinks at a bar in the city across from the Gentetics academy. The monorail was sparse which was to Mad Dog's liking and didn't take long to get him and Arnett to the city of Kibou. Ounce they got off of the monorail all of the many multitudes of smells gave Mad Dog a nasty headache so Arnett was forced to almost drag him around. She didn't mind in the least bit, she practically enjoyed it.

In the city Arnett could tell that Mad Dog was vary uneasy with all of the different smells and sounds. She on the other hand felt quite at ease and led him to a bar full of people that looked like they were in college or a bit older. Off to the right of the front door to the bar was a section that had booths with high backed seats. Arnett found them a corner table so Mad Dog would feel more comfortable being there with clear sight of the front and back doors.

"Would you two like anything?" a male waiter asked Mad Dog but Arnett answered for him.

"Yes, could we get some champagne and-" Arnett spoke before Mad Dog interrupted her.

"Hard cider If you have any, or if not I'd like to hear what else you have for alcoholic beverages." Mad Dog said as the waiter nodded before handing them two wine glasses and a glass mug for their alcoholic beverages.

After the waiter left to get the drinks Arnett asked. "Do you mind if I ask you about your home world?" Shortly after the man had left he came back with a bottle of wine and a pitcher of hard cider, and set them down in the table before moving onto other customers.

Mad Dog nodded his head then muttered the same phrase she had heard at his room.

"What was it like? You know, before the Nova invaded." Arnett asked sipping her wine glass.

"It was a verdant world with a bit higher gravity than here and an atmosphere that's roughly the same as Earth. Overall the view from space looking down onto the planet was breathtaking, even with the blotches of civilization from three different races and blasted bits of land from wars or battles against fought against each other."

"When did the Nova invade your world?"

"It was roughly twelve years ago when the Nova invaded my home world. They hit it hard. Most of the major cities of the world were destroyed in the initial attack. Two weeks after that we pushed them out of our dimension, but they came back again and managed to hold some ground. In the following years the races of my world got a hold of several type-S Nova and made stigma from them to make Nova-Slayers, what you humans here call Pandora. Because our technology was more advanced than what your is now we were able to make regular stigma quickly as well as experimental stigmata that were far more powerful than the standard ones, but those were double edged swords. The ones implanted with them had great power but they half the suffered damage while using the experimental stigmata."

Arnett pondered what Mad God had said for a moment before a question came to her mind. "Do you have any experimental Stigmata?" She asked then Mad Dog took a large sip of his hard cider then nodded.

"Yes...I do." Mad Dog answered more quietly then Arnett thought he was capable of. "Eighteen of them, although I have a 95% compatibility I do suffer side effects from time to time."

"What are the side effects you suffer?" Arnett asked showing some concern for the meta-human in her voice.

"I'd rather not say." Mad Dog answered plainly. "What else would you like to know about me?" He added questioningly.

"How about we talk more about your home world." Arnett suggested and Mad Dog nodded then drank more hard cider.

Four hours later Mad and Arnett left the bar at around 8:00pm, after talking up a storm about the werewolf's home world, with Mad Dog carrying the drunk and passed out Arnett on his back. Just as the monorail had been basically empty on the way to the city it was in the same state when Mad Dog got on to head back to the academy. When he got to the third year female dorm the residents made quite the commotion as they saw him carrying Arnett.

"Is he the only male Pandora here?" One Pandora whispered to another behind Mad Dog's back.

"I heard that guy has more than one Volt Weapon, but no one has seen even _one_ of them." Another third year said but Mad Dog ignored the Pandoras for the most part. He walked up to a map of the third year female dorm to find Arnett's room to put her there before heading back to his own. Arnett's room was on the second floor near the middle of the building. Mad Dog easily went up the stairs as if he didn't have a knocked out Pandora on his back and headed for Arnett's room. As he walked down the hallway Elizabeth turned the corner in time to see Mad Dog carrying Arnett and enter her room using her id card to enter it.

_"Why is he here?"_ Elizabeth thought to herself before Mad Dog closed Arnett's door and left at a brisk walking pace. _"He dropped her off after she went out with him? It seems she's made the first move, but I'll get him regardless."_ Elizabeth thought planning to throw a party for him so she could use her friends to pry information out of him as well as a chance for her to talk privately to the male Pandora.

"I haven't eaten much today..." Mad Dog grumbled to himself as he walked towards the second year male dorm. _"I hope the cafeteria isn't closed."_ Mad Dog then decided to head for the cafeteria to get dinner. On his way to the school building there were several crashes and fighting sounds near the first year dorm that sidetracked Mad Dog. When he got close enough Mad Dog saw that the Untouchable Queen was fighting with another Pandora, and by the power Mad Dog could sense from her it was a third year student.

"Why do you break the rules that protect everyone?!" The third year Pandora growled at Satellizer who readied her Volt Weapon for a strike on the older Pandora.

"If you're wanting to punish someone for nearly killing that slut of a Pandora you should come after me." Mad Dog said surprising Satellizer and the other Pandora. "What's your name third year, I'm curious."

"Ingrid Burnstien 'The guardian of Discipline', who the hell are you?" Ingrid said getting ready to strike the unexpected male if he was the one she was thinking he was.

"Why don't you attack me already and find out?" Mad Dog said then a predatory grin came to his face before he materialized his wrist blade Volt Weapon that was a bracer with extendible blades on them. Unlike the last time Satellizer had seen him materialize a Volt weapon Mad Dog had a wrist blade bracer on both of his arms.

"You're the one!" Ingrid said with gritted teeth when she realized that Mad Dog was the one who had nearly killed Miyabi and the one she was going to punish. Mad Dog disappeared from everyone's sight and crossed the wrist blades when he slashed at Ingrid's back in an instant before he went back to standing near Satellizer.

"I should warn you that I am on a completely different level from any other Pandora here, possibly including the one you guys call a 'monster'." Mad Dog said then made his Volt Weapon disappear before Ingrid got up fueled by anger. "If you agree to forgive what I did I will tell you what happened on my part when I nearly kill Miyabi, or whatever her name is." Mad Dog said catching both female's attentions as well as anyone else within ear shot that was listening, which was most of the first year male dorm.

_"He's going to explain why he snapped when I was fighting Miyabi?"_ Satellizer thought to herself quite interested in what the werewolf was going to say.

_"Damn it! This monster is way to powerful for me to lay a hand on. I guess I'll have to agree to what he says..."_ Ingrid thought to herself frustrated that she wouldn't be able to physically punish the werewolf like she wanted to, but she knew better than to get herself killed trying to do that. "I forgive you..." Ingrid said reluctantly.

"The reason is simple; Miyabi helped to put me in a similar situation to one that haunts me to this day. It was when my older sister died protecting me from lizard humanoids and a type of Nova you humans thankfully have yet to encounter. After she died I went into a berserk rage killing anything thing that moved, which cost the lives of my friends and family save for one person who I killed later."

"Who was it that you killed later?!" Ingrid asked just as stunned as Satellizer was at the new found information about some of Mad Dog's bloody past.

"It was my father." Mad Dog replied showing no signs that his father's death by his hands had any negative affect on him. "Don't even bother to ask if that ass whole deserved it, because he did for what he caused me to go through." Mad Dog added before shaking his head a little. "I've said too much..." He trailed off while walking away leaving Satellizer feeling sorry for him. Ingrid just got up and left Satellizer to sit on the ground next to the first year male dorm.

When Mad Dog got to his room he locked the door and went to sleep, only to wake up a few hours later from one of his nightmares. After waking up at 2:00am he took a shower then read a book until he had to leave for classes. There was a rumor going around Genetics that the werewolf had beaten Ingrid in an instant which meant that the student body as a whole gave him quite a bit of room when he got up to do anything, just like they did with Satellizer El Briget the "Untouchable Queen". During Mad Dog's physics class a male came into Yumi's class interrupting it while handing her a piece of paper.

"Mad Dog and Satellizer El Bridget report to the principal's office." Yumi announced before the class went back to taking a test and the two students whose names Yumi called left heading for the principal's office. When Mad Dog got to the principal's office, with a burger in hand because he was slightly hungry, there were quite a few Pandoras waiting for him.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Arnett said jokingly as he walked in.

"Come on, I had forgotten to eat something this morning so I stopped to get a snack before coming here." Mad Dog replied trying to defend himself. "What's with all of these Pandoras here?" He asked getting right to the point much quicker than anybody but Sister Margret expected.

"Since you went to the point I guess I will too." Sister Margret began turning around to face the crimson eyed werewolf. "I've decided to mix you with the third years for their Carnival in the hopes that we will see a Volt Weapon."

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" Mad Dog asked defensively while setting himself up for a defensive battle if the Pandora he didn't know in the room went after him.

"Three Chevalier officers and me." Sister Margret responded. "Besides some of the Pandoras in the room."

"I see." Mad Dog said although the only who didn't quite see the werewolf slightly shift position was Sister Margret in case he needed to defend himself in the office. "However three or so people have seen one of my Volt Weapons before, and Satellizer El Bridgett is one of them." He added pointing to the Untouchable Queen. There were a few gasps from the other Pandoras in the room as well as a few of them wondering why Stella was the only one who had seen any of the werewolf's Volt weapons.

"I have seen one of his Volt weapons as well." Ingrid chimed in, but was ignored by everyone except for Sisiter Margret who made a mental note that two Pandoras had seen one of his Volt weapons.

"You're a Pandora right?" Elizabeth asked as Mad Dog nodded. "Then you should only have _one_ Volt Weapon, not multiple."

"Keep in mind _human_ that the technology of my home world was or is more advanced than here. So it wasn't impossible to make Stigmata that could allow one to have more than the single Volt Weapon, even if that technology was experimental at best." Mad Dog countered reminding the people in the room of their literal racial difference as well as the technology gap between them. Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed the slight bit of venom that was in the werewolf's voice when he said "human" to the wealthy third year.

"Why is the reason that none of the Pandoras you've faced in the battle arena have seen you use a Volt Weapon?" Chiffon Fairchild, also well known as the "monster" and the strongest Pandora in the world, asked.

"That's because none of my twelve Volt Weapons were necessary to pummel them, and if I had used any of them there would have been guaranteed fatalities." Mad Dog answered honestly. "Really though if you want to see my Volt Weapons I could just show you." He added shaking his head a little.

"What did the Volt Weapon look like Satellizer?" Arnett asked rather curious about Mad Dog's Volt Weapon. Stella stood there not really sure how to explain what the Volt Weapon looked like.


	5. Carnival of Blood

Yet again life got in the way of typing this chapter as well as a block on ideas I had for a while. That aside here is the fifth chapter about the third year that Mad Dog will be participating in. as usual read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

"The Carnival will start at noon tomorrow." Sister Margret said then Mad Dog turned around to leave placing his hand on the door nob before she spoke again stopping him. "Do your Stigmata have any side effects?"

"They do since the technology that created them was experimental." Mad Dog answered without turning around or moving from where he had stopped.

"Have you experienced any side effects?" Chiffon asked sounding curios but also slightly worried about the werewolf. There was a pause as Mad Dog deeply inhaled then breathed out a large sigh.

Mad Dog's shoulders slouched down slightly as he looked down to the floor before responding. "Yes." He then turned the door nob but didn't open the door. "They are painful and can be potentially fatal." He finished then left the room in silence.

The room was quiet as the Pandoras thought about what Mad Dog had said before leaving. Since Stella and Arnett knew the werewolf better they suddenly understood why he didn't use his abilities unless he had too.

_"Did we make him remember something he didn't want to recall?" _Stella though as she left Sister Margret's office to see if Mad Dog was alright. On the first floor of the school building Stella heard someone fall onto the floor before she spotted Mad Dog in pain with his stigmata glowing faintly red.

"Are you alright?" Stella said nervously when she got next to him. This close she could sense and see that the werewolf was in intense pain, yet hardly any noise escaped his mouth.

"I'm fine." Mad Dog grunted though the pain pushing himself up slowly from the floor as if he had sore muscles. Ounce he stood up Mad Dog nearly fell down again but caught himself with the nearby wall, and used it to help balance as he continued down the hallway.

"Your stigmata are-" Stella said but was interrupted by Arnett who stopped next to her when she saw Mad Dog's back faintly glowing under his gray t-shirt.

"What's wrong with your back Mad Dog?" Arnett asked causing the werewolf to turn sharply. For a moment Mad Dog took his hand off the wall and realized that he had made a mistake. He then promptly fell backwards onto the floor earning worried looks from Stella and Arnett, who would have laughed at Mad Dog falling over normally, but they'd never seen the werewolf like this. Both Pandoras walked over to the werewolf and helped him off the floor but leaned him against the wall in a sitting position.

"Are you alright Mad Dog?" Stella asked a little more forcefully than the last time she had asked.

"I'm okay." Mad Dog answered sternly. He began to put weight onto his hands to push himself up from the floor, then without warning Arnett smacked him on the head generating a yelp of surprise. "What was that for?" Mad Dog said rubbing his head where she had hit him while focusing his crimson eyes upon the woman who had smacked him.

"You idiot." Arnett scolded. "You're obviously in pain let alone the fact your stigmata are glowing, if only faintly. Would you at least let us help you?" She said getting no verbal reply. "You don't have to bear the weight of the world on your shoulders alone."

Mad Dog sighed turning his gaze to the floor as Arnett's point was driven home by the memories of his sister speaking those exact words to him. "You have a point." Mad Dog said getting the Pandoras attentions. "The glowing of my stigmata is usually a sign of a side effect. In this case it would be burning pain in my muscles and an almost total loss of balance."

"'An almost total loss of balance'? What does that mean?" Both Pandoras said at the same time.

"I hate to admit this but it means that I cannot walk right now without assistance." The werewolf said and just as he had anticipated Arnett's eyes gleamed at the opportunity that was right in front of her. Mad Dog extended a hand to the red headed Pandora who gladly took it to help him to his feet before putting his left arm over her shoulders so she could support him. As Arnett and Mad Dog walked away Stella reached out for the werewolf but then pulled her hand back out of nervousness. While Arnett helped Mad Dog walk the few Pandoras and Limiters that saw them gasped a little shocked that the werewolf had been injured somehow, enough to need help walking.

"What happened to him?" One Pandora asked another who shook her head since she had no clue what could have happened.

"It seems like this might be a side effect of his stigmata." Chiffon said behind the Pandoras spooking them.

"Side effects?" Both Pandoras questioned.

"The stigmata in the werewolf's back are incredibly advanced compared to ours and are more advanced than the normal ones on his home world. At the price of having so much power at his disposal he has side effects that vary from what I can see." Chiffon explained what she knew and what she was able to guess from looking at how the werewolf was needing help just to walk. "He also told a select group of Pandoras, myself included, that there are potentially lethal side effects."

"Where are you wanting to go my wolf?" Arnett asked teasing Mad Dog with his current situation and for the fact he had let her do this to begin with.

"Oh shut up." Mad Dog responded. "I'm not your wolf yet." He remarked. The werewolf had yet to pick a Pandora to partner up with. Though Stella and her seemed to be the two most likely to be picked by him, as well as the closest to the werewolf. "Just take me to the cafeteria, some food might help with this." He said then Arnett guided them to the cafeteria. It was empty since classes were in session. Despite that it was still open so Mad Dog got his monstrous order of food while Arnett got a plate of Italian pasta. It took a minute or so to get the food over to a table with a corner spot where Mad Dog would have no chance of falling over, except sideways onto her.

As they ate Arnett couldn't help but begin to ponder why the werewolf put up with her and Stella. She knew that he would avoid most all Pandoras that came at him requesting to be his partner, or flat out attack those foolish enough to push the issue. "Why is it that you allow both Satellizer and me to be with you while you have yet to allow any other Pandoras to do the same?" She asked making him stop eating after swallowing a burger he had devoured. There was quite a pause as Mad Dog analyzed her question, but found no answer himself.

He sighed. "I don't know..." Mad Dog answered looking down at the table top for a good ten seconds before resuming devouring his order of food.

_"Oh well. It was worth a try."_ Arnett thought to herself then began to finish her plate of pasta. After they ate Arnett helped the werewolf to his room in the second year male dorms. His room looked like it was rarely used by the male Pandora and wasn't any different from the day she took him out on a date. Once Arnett was close enough to the bed She let Mad Dog fall onto it where he promptly fell a sleep. She watched the werewolf breath in and out for about a minute or so before deciding it would be better to leave than get beaten half to death by him if he woke up with her sleeping next to him. As she walked out of the dorms Arnett remembered that he was going to be thrown into the mix of the third years in hopes that Sister Margret and some higher ups would see at least one Volt Weapon from the werewolf. She shuddered remembering the first time she saw him in combat against some lizard humanoids. Arnett shook her head then briskly walked back to her own room to get some sleep.

The following day the third years were gathered in the combat arena to be given a warning about a certain "guest" they'd have in with them.

"Some of you are wondering why we haven't started the Carnival yet, but that is because we are missing someone." Chiffon said to the gathered Pandoras. "The one we are missing is none other than Mad Dog, and it seems he is sleeping somewhere forgetting what time it is." She said causing a wave of shocked faces. _"_W_here could that werewolf be sleeping?"_ She thought to herself then got an idea for a challenge that didn't involve combat outside of the arena. "Since the werewolf is sleeping somewhere on campus the first one to find him gets a 500 point head start. You have 30 minutes to find him, after that time frame is up return here." Chiffon said then the third years sprinted off in different directions to find the werewolf first so they could get the 500 point head start.

"Should I go searching for him too?" Ticy asked standing behind and to Chiffon's right.

"No, we'll wait here for the others." Chiffon responded. "Though I suspect it won't be a third year that finds him."

As Stella walked through the second year male dorm she received lots of confused looks from the males largely translated as "Why are you here?". It only took her a minute to get to Mad Dog's door on the opposite side of the building in the corner from the entrance. Stella knocked lightly on the door and got nothing for a response. She did so again but a little harder still getting nothing as a response.

"Mad Dog are you awake?" Stella asked only hearing the muffled sound of a snort, or something along those lines. She took a deep breath then grabbed the door nob and turned it slowly. To her surprise the door was unlocked. She opened it and went in closing the door behind her. She easily noted that the room was bare with hardly a hind of anybody using it. She saw Mad Dog flat on his face on top of the bed as if he fell onto it and went to sleep that way. Stella walked up to the sleeping werewolf and lightly shook him. After two more tries at shaking him awake Mad Dog opened his eyes.

"What is it?" He grumbled turning his head to get a better look at who woke him up.

"The third years are looking for you since you are late to their Carnival." Stella explained then Mad Dog sat up slowly. "The one to find you gets a 500 point head start."

Mad Dog yawned. "I see." Then he stretched popping several joints. "Thanks Satellizer. I'll be in the battle arena in five minutes."

"Okay." She said turning to the door and opened it before stopping. "Smash Arnett for me." She added while he nodded. Stella then left to watch the Carnival from the cafeteria.

In the battle arena Ticy and Chiffon were visited by another one of the lizard men that they had seen the werewolf killing.

"Where is the dog?" The lizard said to both Pandoras while it looked about ready to pounce on them.

"Right here." Mad Dog commented stabbing his arm clean through the lizard man's throat spilling red blood onto himself and the surrounding area just short of the two Pandoras. "Sorry I'm late, I slept kinda heavy." Mad Dog apologized while pushing the lizard man's corpse off of his arm. Within minutes the Pandoras who had went out searching for the werewolf came back to find him waiting on _them_.

"Who found you?" Elizabeth spoke raising an eyebrow, curious of who had found the werewolf.

"Satellizer woke me up." Mad Dog answered plainly. "I've had enough waiting let's get on with the Carnival." All of the Pandoras nodded then dispersed to be in different areas of the battle arena. Mad Dog waited a few minutes to let the Pandoras begin fighting each other which gave him time to sense if there were any more visitors. Finding the result of his sensing satisfactory the werewolf smelled the air to know where the Pandoras were.

He took one step before hearing the shoes of three Pandoras tap on the concrete of a portion of the battle arena that was above him. Mad Dog could feel that the three Pandoras looking down at him were average in both power and looks. They focused their sight on the werewolf attempting to see any sort of emotion. All they could see looking back at them was his disinterested stare.

_"It's hard to locate Arnett with all of the Pandoras running around, too many smells that I don't know."_ Mad Dog thought while he watched the Pandoras as they summoned their volt weapons.

_"What's with this guy? Even though we pulled out our Volt weapons he doesn't even seemed phased, he almost seems unimpressed. Something about him makes me uneasy."_ One of the Pandoras thought fighting to keep from having her free hand shake. She knew that the red eyed male was frightening to have taken out an R-class Nova by himself, but something bothered her. It seemed she was the only one to feel a sense of dread, or possibly fear.

"Come on." Mad Dog said yawning. Probably still sleepy she thought. "If you three won't do anything I'll shred you from here." He added while he turned to face the three of them directly. The strongest of the three felt the energy first. It was impossible for her to tell if it was his stigmata or another force that she had heard rumors about, concerning control over electricity among other things.

As usual with each Carnival a helicopter was flying over to where the three Pandoras watched Mad Dog. The werewolf flinched at the sound of the helicopter flying low. Seeing his reaction the pilot raised the hovering height of the chopper.

"Am I allowed to use lethal force?" Mad Dog said looking at the helicopter knowing Sister Margret was watching.

"No." Sister Margret said through the helicopter's loud speaker. "We do not have the technology to regenerate entire bodies."

"So what kind of force can I use?" Mad Dog said looking as if he was disappointed in Sister Margret's response.

"You may sever a limb or two, along with breaking bones except for the spine and skull." Sister Margret said hoping that Mad Dog would be able to contain his inhuman strength enough not to splatter any of the weakest third years.

"Ah hell, alright." Mad Dog agreed then sighed. Next he summoned his wrist blade volt weapon then spoke. "Bring it humans."

"Your dead werewolf!" One of the three Pandoras hollered before they all charged him. The hotheaded blond Pandora reached Mad Dog first only to have him sliced clean through her Volt weapon as if it was cloth, rather than Nova texture.

"You're a fool." Mad Dog said then in a blur of movement made thousands of small cuts over the Pandoras body. Next he sliced through the second Pandora to reach him, creating a long slash from her chest down to her waist.

_"Just what kind of power is this?!"_ The remaining Pandora thought frozen with fear. Mad Dog sighed then began to walk over to her. The Pandora's vision blurred as the werewolf approached. To her Mad Dog's image seemed shift and changed like there was a field of energy around him. _"This guy is truly terrifying."_ The werewolf retracted the blades on his left Volt weapon then smacked the Pandora in the back of the head knocking her out.

"Time to act." Mad Dog said to himself before vanishing from the helicopter's camera and appearing in the middle of a group of Pandoras fighting each other.

"What the hell?!" A group of Pandoras said as Mad Dog appeared in front of them. In a matter of seconds he downed the group of Pandoras, slashing off their limbs and splattering the area with blood.

"Just as we heard." One Chevalier officer commented watching the screen in front of him which was the helicopter video feed. "He is practically unstoppable, not to mention merciless."

"That's the first time we've seen a Volt weapon that can be retracted or sheathed." Another Chevalier officer said watching Mad Dog slice through Volt weapons and defeating the Pandoras with not that much effort. "I wonder if the top eight Pandoras will go down so easily."

"How many of the third years are left standing?" The youngest of the Chevalier officers said.

"Only the top eight are left standing." A tech reported looking at her screen with a sense of dread. "And within roughly fifteen minutes too."

"I am surprised he hasn't used his Freezing ability." Sister Margret commented openly earning an inquisitive stare from the highest ranked Chevalier officer in the room with her.

"What exactly do you mean by that Sister Margret." The gray haired officer said.

"As you might be aware Mad Dog isn't human and comes from a world where males and females could be Pandoras, or as his kind called them "Nova-Slayers". We don't know if every male Pandora of his world had a Freezing ability on top of Pandora powers, but Mad Dog does." Sister Margret explained. "I haven't said that he can't use it. Though I suspect it is because he doesn't need to use it at all."

"Were the entire junior class taken out by Mad Dog except for the top eight?"

"He missed only one who was taken out by Arnett Mcmillian." Another tech reported looking over the confirmed count of who defeated who.

"If I remember right from your report Arnett Mcmillian is one of the two Pandoras close to Mad Dog."

"That is correct Major Briggs, though I fear there may be a death in this Carnival." Sister Margret answered having a suspicion of who would die at Mad Dog's hand.

"This makes it easy for me to claim rank one." Mad Dog commented seeing the remaining eight third year Pandoras in the same area. He scanned the area easily finding Arnett towards the back of the gathering near Chiffon and Ticy. Once his eyes found Miyabi He shook his head in disgust. "I had no idea the slut of the school was among the top eight juniors."

"I'm not a slut!" Miyabi shouted back at the werewolf who ignored her.

"Toying with men and then tossing them aside when you get bored pretty much qualifies you as a slut Miyabi." Mad Dog countered bringing up a point that infuriated Miyabi. While she was too distracted to by rage to see what Mad Dog was doing Arnett watched as the werewolf materialized two large claymores into his left hand.

"I'll kill you for that remark you bastard!" Miyabi growled charging at Mad Dog.

"You should have learned from the last time you raised a blade to me that you cannot harm me." Mad Dog said then flicked his wrist launching one of the claymores into Miyabi's chest and impaling her onto a wall. "To be honest I have been wanting to kill you for a while, and now is the perfect chance." Mad Dog added walking over to Miyabi who shook with fear while attempting to break free. Chills ran down Arnett's spine as she watched Mad Dog coldly walking over to Miyabi as if all he cared about was killing her.

_"Just what happened between them that compels him to kill her?"_ Elizabeth wondered watching the werewolf's behavior.

"How shall I kill you human?" Mad Dog mused grabbing the hilt of the claymore Miyabi was impaled with.

"Please...forgive...me." Miyabi said barely managing to speak with blood in her mouth and throat.

"It's too late for that." Mad Dog replied. "I know how to kill you." He added then twisted the blade slowly generating screams of pain. Creo charged Mad Dog with her volt weapon already out and charged up for a power strike. "Your movements are too predictable Creo Brand." Mad Dog noted slightly shifting the position of his arm which Creo saw, but was too late to act. In three swift motions he slice her chest at an angle and cut off both of her arms.

"Mad Dog that's enough." Elizabeth said commandingly while gripping her Volt weapon tightly. "Stop torturing Miyabi now."

"I suppose you're right, besides her screaming is getting annoying." Mad Dog said then shape shifted to his werewolf form before tearing out the front portion of Miyabi's throat spewing blood everywhere. Attia threw her ball and chain Volt weapon at his head. Mad Dog stood there and let it hit him with no effect, except for the weapon falling apart.

_"It didn't work at all?"_ Attia frantically thought just as Mad Dog teleported the second sword to him and attacked her shattering the chains and leaving a deep gushing x shaped wound on her chest. Terror radiated from Arnett as she watched Attia fall to the unstoppable monster she spent a fair amount of time with and for all of the Pandoras lying on the ground that was covered in blood.

"Now there are only three of you, though a monster is one of you." Mad Dog said looking over at Chiffon then to Arnett as if he was deciding how to deal with her. Mad Dog's wrist blades disappeared while Ticy jumped at him. She swung her sword at his neck hard but all it did was shatter into pieces. "No Volt weapon but hers will be able to injure me."

"It is unfortunate that Miyabi Kanadzuki died, but we have gotten a glimpse into the monstrous strength that Mad Dog possess." Major Briggs commented watching Mad Dog dispatch Ticy in one upwards swing of a claymore. Then the werewolf performed a Tempest Turn with a Quadruple Accel to instantly knock out Arnett and charge at Elizabeth.

_"Is this kind of speed even possible for us Pandora?"_ Elizabeth thought barely having enough time to use her Volt weapon to create a shield which Mad Dog slammed into. _"He is insanely powerful. That werewolf nearly shattered the shield in one hit. Is this the kind of difference he referred to back then in Sister Margret's office?"_ She attacked the sopt where Mad Dog had slammed into the shield with a beam from one of floating diamond shaped objects only to find it dissipate. "That was only an after image? Where is he?" She said turning around just in time to see Mad Dog kick the shield and shatter it. Next he stabbed her in the rib cage with both claymores, avoiding her vital organs, then pulled out the blades and cut off her arms.

"Time for the monsters to fight, don't you think?" Mad Dog commented dematerializing the claymores to summon a Volt weapon that looked exactly like Chiffon's.


	6. Monster vs Monster

Thanks for the review guys I appreciate it.

altenativefuturefan27: As before thanks for the suggestion of ideas, and the massive list of quotes for Mad Dog. It will take me a while to read them all, though I don't really feel the need to give Mad Dog a catch phrase XD.

Chapter seven will take some time to type out and then scan and edit it to my liking. As usual read, review, and enjoy. Now onto the story...

* * *

"I agree." Chiffon said then used her famous Illusion Turn ability to get behind Mad Dog.

"If I remember right what you just did is called "Illusion Turn", am I right?" Mad Dog said then vanished from every camera watching the fight to reappear on top of the battle arena's wall. "Since I have killed the only one I wanted to kill, and don't want to kill any others by accident, would you not come after me until the rest of the third years are cleared from here?"

Chiffon stared at the werewolf for a few seconds before responding. "That would be wise." She agreed then began helping out the medics carry the injured Pandoras to the helicopters to be transported to the medical center for treatment.

"At the moment only one of the third years remains standing to face off against Mad Dog." A male announcer said as the TVs of West Genetics showed a video feed of helicopter after helicopter flying in and out of the battle arena. "As you can see the Carnival turned into quite a mess so unfortunately there isn't much that can be shown to the school. However here are a few parts that can be shown to you." The announcer finished then the screens showed a replay of Mad Dog taking out seven of the top eight third year Pandoras.

Like everybody who watched the replay Stella was shocked at the display of monstrous strength by Mad Dog. "Just how strong is he?!" Stella uttered dropping the burger she had in her hand onto the table.

"Remind me never to make this guy mad." One limiter commented to another limiter and Pandora that were sitting at the same table as him.

"What's all the commotion about?" Rana said walking up to Stella who ignored her. Rana saw Stella's shocked expression then looked at the TV in time to see Mad Dog dispatch Creo in what seemed like an instant.

"If the third years can't give that guy a hard time what can?" Arthur said while Gennessa watched the TV shaking a little seeing the third years becoming prey to Mad Dog's might just as easily as she, and the second years had. The last bit of the replay was Mad Dog smashing into Elizabeth's barrier and then breaking it before taking her down.

"That guy took down the second rank third year just as quickly as the others. How powerful is he?" Another limiter commented as the replay ended and the video feed switched back to show the battle arena covered in blood but all the Pandoras that had been there were out of it.

"From here on out you students will be able to watch the last two standing members of the Carnival fight each other." The announcer said. The camera followed Mad Dog jumped down from the battle arena wall to the ground creating a small shock wave when he landed. "The time for the best part of the Carnival is coming up. The Beast against the Smiling Monster!" The announcer added with everyone in the cafeteria nearly shaking out of anticipation.

_"No wonder they waited until the injured Pandora were moved out of the battle arena. If those two went at it the others would just be in the way, and a lot of them would die from what I have seen of his power."_ Stella thought to herself as she noticed the difference between Chiffon's Volt weapon and Mad Dog's current one. Unlike Chiffon his feet were also encased in armor, though the paw and claws weren't covered.

"I'm no longer going to be holding back my physical strength." Mad Dog warned as he walked over towards Chiffon slowly.

"I wonder, will I feel what fear is like fighting you?" Chiffon pondered out loud.

"Possibly." Mad Dog replied then Chiffon again used Illusion Turn but attacked and swiped at Mad Dog. The werewolf barely got out of melee range with a start-quadruple accel, though he didn't get out unscathed. Blood ran down Mad Dog's side from where Chiffon had clawed him.

"Holy crap she actually made him bleed!" Hiiragi commented surprised that Mad Dog had gotten an injury that bled, even if a little.

"Of course the one he is fighting is none other than the student council president, the Smiling Monster, Chiffon Fairchild. Who is rank one among the third years." Leo said leaning back against the wall near a window watching the TV in the cafeteria like everyone else who was in there.

"Oi pilot." Mad Dog hollered confusing those watching the live feed. "Fly that helicopter higher or you'll die." He added then the helicopter went up allowing the feed to show how red most of the arena was, then the camera zoomed in to show the open area where Mad Dog and Chiffon stood. "Now that's out of the way..." Mad Dog trailed off then a giant explosion rocked the area before Chiffion disappeared. A second after Chiffon vanished from the camera a giant pillar of dust and debris shot up into the sky.

"What was that?" Chiffon questioned as the dust cleared to show a large crater.

"I punched the ground where you had been with unrestrained strength." Mad Dog replied. "It seems I'll need to fight you with some seriousness, since you are faster than me." He added then the frenzy aura appeared around him. Mad Dog again disappeared then attacked Chiffon with a kick sending her flying back into another section of the arena. Mad Dog vanished to follow Chiffon. She managed to pull herself out of a section of concrete before she sensed Mad Dog coming.

As she had before Chiffon used Illusion Turn to avoid yet another of Mad Dog's power laden attacks. Yet another geyser of dust went into the air as debris went flying in all directions from where Chiffon had been.

"He is relentless in his attack." Major Briggs commented as he watched Mad Dog going on the offensive forcing the Smiling Monster to be on the defensive. "That kind of strength is far beyond anything a Pandora can summon witch would explain how he was able to break through a Nova's armor bare handed."

"I'm picking up dimensional fluctuations." Tristan said alerting the Chevalier officers and Sister Margret.

"Is it Nova?" Major Briggs demanded.

"No, something else." Tristan replied. "I think it might be the lizards from before." He looked at his terminal's readings before typing in commands furiously. Tristans eyes widened at what the machine had found. "Holy shit. It looks like there is a platoon of them!"

"They are heading for the battle arena." Another tech replied.

"It seems that they might try to kill our werewolf again." Sister Margret said recalling the first time the lizard humanoids had targeted Mad Dog.

Mad Dog looked towards his right sensing some unwanted visitors. _"Of course you bastards show up when I'm busy fighting with someone powerful."_ He thought. _"Though you've just provided me a free meal."_

Chiffon used the opportunity to hit Mad Dog and launch him into semi-intact building. With his impact causing it to fall on top of him. As the building fell on him Chiffon saw green blood fly out through a few cracks. "I wonder what caught his attention?" She wondered out loud before a black haired male wearing black and silver power armor appeared in front of her.

"I'm surprised humans can fight him, what are you?" The man said looking over Chiffon as if he was studying her.

"How do you know about Mad Dog?" Chiffon countered ignoring the man's question.

"He was a part of a special unit for a few months." The man answered.

"Took you long enough to track me, Captain Voss." Mad Dog said from underneath the pile of concrete. Then the pile shifted around until Mad Dog stood up from it with chunks of concrete falling off of him, and sticking out of his body. Blood ran down his body from many wounds stating to stain his fur.

"During his short time in a shadow ops unit code named "Zeus" he was called a god for the fact that nothing could stop him." Voss replied. "I wonder how they will reward me when I present your head to them."

"There is a reason I was called a "God" but since I'm hungry I'll let you experience something." Mad Dog said then produced a freezing field that completely immobilized Chiffon. Mad Dog's frenzy aura vanished as he jumped over a pile of rubble to get at the platoon of soldiers. Voss charged after the werewolf getting within sight of his platoon before being immobilized by the same freezing field that held Chiffon in place. Mad Dog licked his lips just before sprinting into the mess of soldiers. He spun in a circle killing a fourth of the platoon with his claws before crouching down to feast on one of the corpses.

The soldiers stood there shaking in fear as they saw the strongest among them being eaten by the monster they had come to slay. A sizable group of soldiers moved to attack Mad Dog as he bit down on a throat and pulled ripping it off. He ate the bit of flesh he pulled off as the first ones to get within melee range fell victim to a blast of electricity that chained to half of them. The soldiers hit by the electricity convulsed and shook violently from the current that ran through them. After the initial wave the next ones to reach Mad Dog were smashed into the ground hard enough to turn them into mush, or had their hearts torn out and consumed.

Horror was etched onto Voss' face after being forced to watch Mad Dog eat most of his men. The werewolf released his freezing field to have Chiffon charge at him. Without warning he turned around and punched Chiffon into the ground right before a pillar of blue electricity slammed down into the ground at the werewolf's location. A second later Chiffon was launched yet again into another section of the battle arena.

"What the hell was that?" Virtually all of the students in the cafeteria said at the same time. After the dust settled the helicopter camera caught the giant crater that was covered in blood from Voss. Mad Dog licked his lips clean of blood as electricity danced around his entire body. Then as he sensed Chiffon recovering from the electrical attack Mad Dog's gauntlets began to glow.

"We're picking up high energy readings coming from Mad Dog's location." Tristan reported.

"What do you mean high energy-" Major Briggs said then stopped in mid sentence when Mad Dog held up a glowing gauntlet aimed at Chiffon. Then a beam of energy shot out from his hand blasting through everything it touched. The blast hit the barrier and burned a hole into it, though the hole didn't go all the way through. Chiffon Illusion Turned towards Mad Dog who raised up his other gauntlet. She was a few feet from the werewolf when the second beam of energy was released. From the blast force of the energy beam dust was sent everywhere. As it cleared Mad Dog spotted tracks and followed them with his eyes to see two floating domes with steam coming off of them and glowing red.

"It seems there is more to that Volt weapon of yous than meets the eye." Mad Dog commented while his armored feet began to glow faintly.

"I can say the same thing about yours, Mad Dog." Chiffon said from behind her makeshift shield. She moved her arms to her sides also moving the floating domes of Nova texture. "Where did he go?" Chiffon breathed barely audible to the human ear though Mad Dog had no trouble hearing her.

"As you folks can see this it turning into a spectacular fight between two monsters." The announcer said as the live video feed showed Mad Dog flying down from the sky feet first at Chiffon who Accel Turned out of the attack. As with his previous attacks that hit ground there was a large crater, but this time it was scorched black. The geyser of debris was larger than the previous times launching a few chunks of concrete near the helicopter's rotor blades and catapulted many chinks around the crater in a circle. Chiffon dodged all of the chunks that went flying towards her.

Without warning a piece of concrete larger than Chiffon was thrown at her. She turned and punched it. The shattered piece of concrete rained smaller bits onto the ground. Another large piece of concrete came at her though she used her Volt weapon as a shield creating a cloud of dust at the impact. The helicopter's camera caught Mad Dog throwing a large steel beam with a end covered in concrete at Chiffon's backside. Chiffon did Illusion Turn to avoid the attack which caused the improvised weapon to fly into a fragmented building and down it, flooding the area in dust.

"How much of the battle arena remains untouched?" Sister Margret asked watching the screen as Mad Dog slammed a boulder sized chunk of concrete into Chiffon with electricity, as if he had used it like a chain.

"Their battle has basically encompassed the entire arena." A tech reported.

"If their fight doesn't end soon I fear that more than just the battle arena could turn into their battleground." Sister Margret said just as Mad Dog punched Chiffon and sent her flying towards the center of the arena.

"How much of the battle arena have those two destroyed in their fight?" Rana said speaking the question on every Pandora's mind who was watching.

"Now I see why you are called a "monster" by your fellow Pandoras." Mad Dog said while popping his neck as small cuts and scrapes healed quickly.

Chiffon emerged from a pile of rubble with scratches, scrapes, and a gash on each of her legs. "You are the true monster." She countered breathing a little heavy. "No. You're not a monster. You can't even be described by that term. Most accurately you are a nightmare."

Mad Dog grinned. "You have a point, but this fight ends now." He added then round house kicked confusing everyone who watched until a second later. The werewolf had produced an arced wave of energy aimed directly at Chiffon. She crouched with her left arm up to use the left gauntlet's floating Nova texture as a shield. Her arm was pushed back slightly by the hard impact she had braced for. The wave stayed attempting to push her and succeeding ever so slightly. Then Mad Dog performed an Illusion Turn to appear a distance on the opposite side of the first energy wave.

Again he performed another round house kick generating another wave of arced energy. It raced towards Chiffon who felt it coming and put up her right arm as a shield like with the first arc of energy. Both arcs of energy pushed to each other pressuring her, who was caught in the middle. Mad Dog crouched for a few seconds before launching himself up with a kind of charged jump. The werewolf managed to reach the same height of the observing helicopter. For a long ten seconds Mad Dog looked down at Chiffon as she struggled to hold back the waves of energy to see that cracks had appeared on her gauntlets, cracks that were spreading the longer she held the waves at bay.

As he fell to the affects of gravity Mad Dog positioned himself to fly head first towards the ground. Half way to the floor of the arena he spun himself and ended up landing a punch with his right gauntlet which glowed orange. Mad Dog's punch detonated the two waves of energy making a large explosion that shook the school.

"What the hell did he do?!" Gennessa said having fallen off her seat from the quake, along with quite a few others in the cafeteria. Once the dust cleared the helicopter's video feed caught Mad Dog at the center of the biggest crater in the battle arena that had cracks running outwards from it. The gray concrete was dotted with many small pools of blood from Mad Dog and Chiffon. Chiffon was face down with only scraps of what used to be clothing on. Her body was covered in burn wounds and her left forearm was broken with the bone sticking out. Her volt weapon lay in tiny pieces next to her arms.

Next they noticed the wounds on the werewolf, and spotted an obvious one. Mad Dog was missing his right arm with only his right shoulder intact. His ashen fur was stained with emerald green blood. A few pieces of concrete stuck out of him like they had been blades stabbed into him. His feet weren't armored and his right foot was practically soaked in blood.

"It was a good thing I ended the fight now." Mad Dog said standing above Chiffon with his wounds healing at a rate far faster than Pandora regeneration. "Otherwise the whole school would have been a battleground." He added limping away rather slowly, hardly putting weight onto his right foot.

"Chiffon was beat?!" Hiiragi said along with all of the Pandoras in the cafeteria and the rest of the school.

"I didn't think it was possible for her to lose." A second year Pandora commented.

_"I hope he is okay."_ Stella thought watching the TV screen with a concerned expression.

"What are you concerned about Satellizer?" Rana said looking at Stella's face.

"'Concerned'? I am not!" Stella countered turning her head from the TV and Rana.

"I guess it's only natural for you to worry about Mad Dog since you are one of the two closest Pandoras to him." Aurther commented.

"Wait a minute." Kazuya said confused by what his classmate was saying. "Are you saying that out of the entire school only two Pandora are close to him, and that Satellizer is one of them?"

"That's correct Kazuya." Yumi said entering the cafeteria just before the announcer spoke again.

"It is just as you saw ladies and gentlemen. The Smiling Monster Chiffon Fairchild has been beaten by our one and only male Pandora, Mad Dog!" The announcer said while the helicopter kept the camera on Mad Dog who was walking slowly away from the crater Chiffon was in.

"Mad Dog has certainly done something we thought impossible. And I think has earned himself a nickname for this world that is now his home." Yumi said with a smile hiding her concern.

"Unfortunately we won't give you an after battle interview with the winner of the Carnival since we have been advised to wait until Mad Dog is willing to talk to us." The announcer said somewhat disappointed.

"The only thing I can think that can beat a monster is a god." One limiter commented to his partner who nodded.

In the battle arena Elize came up to Mad Dog with a medical team behind her that gasped at his condition. The werewolf was bleeding from his severed arm, and several of the larger impaling wounds and she could see Mad Dog's right foot had fragments of bone sticking out of it in two places. Elize took one step before Mad Dog put the claws of his Volt weapon to her neck. His crimson eyes looked a little more dull than they normally did.

"Who the hell are you?" Mad Dog growled spitting out blood while the medical team froze fearing what the werewolf might do.

"What the hell is he doing raising a Volt weapon to an instructor?" Leo said while most of those in the cafeteria nodded their heads, having the same question running through their minds.

"Easy, easy." Elize said slowly moving her right hand to move his Volt weapon until he put some pressure on her neck, but not enough to break skin.

_"For some reason he seems rather defensive. More so than what Yumi had warned me about."_ She thought seeing that Mad Dog was in pain and that he was breathing slow but heavy as if he was tired. "I am Elize Schmitz. Yumi's friend and a doctor who fixes Pandoras who are injured in Carnivals." Elize explained then Mad Dog dismissed his Volt weapon and collapsed into the ground. "Alright let's get our werewolf to the infirmary. I won't be able to carry him alone." She said then four of the medical team she had brought with her helped her carry Mad Dog to the infirmary to be stitched up with every Padnora that participated in the third year Carnival, with the exception of Arnett and one other Pandora who were treated for concussions.

"There is some last minute news about the Carnival." The announcer said. "There was a confermed death this time. Miyabi Kanadzuki the "Liberator of Virtue" and ranked eighth among the third years before today."

"Miss Miyabi was killed?!" The three limiters that Miyabi had baptized herself with said at the same time.

"I suggest you three stay clear of Mad Dog until you graduate." Yumi said to the three limiters looked at her before turning white as a sheet as if Mad Dog was behind her.

"We will ma'am." They responded then left the cafeteria.

"Doctor Aoi will want to hear of this." Major Briggs commented. "The rest of the world's Genetics branches will also hear of Mad Dog dethroning Chiffon Fairchild as the strongest Pandora."

"Thank you for having us observe the third year Carnival Sister Margret." The youngest Chevalier officer said then left with the other two. Two and a half weeks later Mad Dog awoke in the infirmary and was greeted by two Pandoras sitting next to the bed he was in.

"You're awake!" Arnett said enthusiastically before getting up from the chair she had sat in to hug him."Congratulations on become rank one in our year."

A weak smile crossed his face. "Thanks." He said.

"I'm glad you're okay Mad Dog." Stella said quietly from on the other side of Arnett.

"What's all of the commotion for?" Sister Margret said stepping into the room. "Ah good you are awake."

"Yeah, but a little slow from sleeping for two weeks." Mad Dog replied.

"News of your victory against Chiffon Fairchild has spread to all of the Genetics branches around the world. Did you know that Chiffon Fairchild was the strongest Pandora in our world Mad Dog?" Sister Margret said as Mad Dog slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position while Arnett sat back down in her chair.

"No. But I did know that she had to be near the top for me to have to fight her with some seriousness." Mad Dog answered. "Does Dr. Aoi also know about me defeating Chiffon?"

"How do you know about him?" Sister Margret said giving the werewolf a hard glance.

"Chevalier's digital security could use some upgrades, but they've never had to deal with my type of hacking I'd reckon." Mad Dog said. "You remember when I created the crater at the end of my fight with Chiffon?" Sister Margret nodded. "I haven't mentioned this before to you but I have control over two elements, electricity and fire."

"So then how did you hack into Chevalier's digital database?" Arnett said.

"Through electricity I am able to acquire information from digital databases and also from brains. However that is rather tricky to do as well as taxing."

"Yes, he knows." Sister Margret said. "Since you are now the strongest Pandora in the world every Genetics branch knows of your name. Though only one of the branches has requested you to visit them, and that request was from a student in particular."

"Who?" Mad Dog questioned raising an eye brow.

"I Will tell you later, but for now relax and have some fun." Sister Margret said then left the room.

"Just so you know the school's news crew have been wanting to interview you about the Carnival two weeks ago." Stella said as Mad Dog's expression turned into a blank one.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Arnett answered. "They interview the winners of a Carnival if there is a new one from the previous Carnivals."

"Damn it." Mad Dog grumbled.

"Please let them interview you." Arnett said while the werewolf glared at her. "If nothing else do it for us." She pleaded while attempting to making herself look innocent.

Mad Dog sighed. "I can't argue when you do that." He surprised both Pandoras by getting out of the hospital bed and stretching.

"They said you shouldn't be mov-" Stella said protesting the werewolf's movement, but was interrupted by him placing a finger to her lips.

"I'm fine. I just need to take it easy for a few more days to be able to use my right arm with Volt weapons." Mad Dog said. "I'll have to tell them how to fix me up at some point. That aside I have something to tell you both in exchange for one or both of you being in the room when the news crew does their interview."

Arnett and Stella looked at each other briefly before responding. "We'll be in the room." They said at the same time earning another small smile and a breath of relief from Mad Dog.

"Okay good. Now let's head up to the roof so no one can over hear us just by walking by." Mad Dog said then headed for the roof with the two Pandoras following him. Once on the roof Mad Dog took off the shirt he had been dressed in to expose his torso to the cool morning breeze. "As you know Satelllizer I have stigmata, and here is all 18 of them."

* * *

For once I am having a little something at the end of a chapter.

First up is a guessing game for the readers. Who is the Pandora that wants to see mad Dog? (leave a review with your guess). hint: A third year from the Manga.

Second up is a poll: Should I throw in the Valkyries for some extra fun in later chapters? yes? no? (As with the first question leave a review with your thoughts on it).


End file.
